Daddy's Little Girl
by Joker's Specter
Summary: -Indirect sequel to Abstract- It needs to eat. Feizhi goes crazy. One-shot


**_DADDY'S little GIRL_**  
By Joker's Specter

Dedicated to Jake Delfeir. Special thanks to Dracobolt for beta-reading. This story is an indirect sequel to Abstract. Ugly returns, bigger and badder than before! Also, it has a few similarities at the beginning to my "To Kill a Fly" story; however, they are not part of the same series. I just reuse old ideas. It's just a minor part. STOP JUDGING ME.  
-Joker

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Golden Sun is owned by _Nintendo_ and _Camelot_.  


* * *

What a _horrible_ day! I should have predicted it would be bad when I woke up. I did not even need my gift of foresight to tell me the day would be a cursed one...

It all started with what I now consider an omen... I woke up early in the morning with a tickling sensation on my face. I was only half-awake, so I thought nothing of it and continued to rest. When it began to move, I started to wake up more and more. The feeling slowly travelled from my chin to my lips, and then around my nose as I breathed out, and finally up to my eye. Had I not opened my eyes, it might have walked right across my eyelid.

As soon as I realized what was happening I screamed in surprise and slapped at my face. An ugly brown spider flew off of my cheek and landed on the floor beside me, then quickly ran away and disappeared in the floorboards. I shuddered and decided I had enough sleep. That was _not_ a good way to wake up.

Shortly after my breakfast I was informed my father sent for me. He had arranged a meeting at his dojo, the place where he trains his students--including me--in martial arts and Chi. I was not expecting what he had to say... It felt like he had stabbed me in the back.

"_No!_" I exclaimed, my heart falling. "Why?!"

Master Feh--my father--stared at me hard. "I am sorry, Feizhi. You are not ready to advance to the next level of training," he said in a soft voice.

"But _why_?! Everyone else is my group is going to move on!"

He sighed. "Feizhi... You are hasty and quick to anger. Those two reasons should be enough." He strode through the small office of his dojo and knelt down on a wide cushion. Facing my direction, but not looking directly into my eyes, he added quietly, "If you must know, there are several more reasons. It pains me to hold you back, but I feel it is necessary."

Tears welled up in my eyes. My own father holding me back! How could he? It hurt more than anything. The only student who did not advance was me, his daughter! What was he thinking?

My father's expression softened. "Feizhi...please, Daughter...do not doubt your skill. You are my child in ability and potential. You must never doubt your true skills, for they will never betray you," he said.

True skills...? That put it all into place. I should have known!

"I...knew it. I knew it!" I shouted. "You are holding me back because of my visions!"

Even before he could answer I saw it in his eyes. He hesitated, then replied, "That is one reason, Feizhi...but--"

Furious, I was not going to let him justify it. I clenched my fists. "I knew it! Why else would I be the only one to not pass?! It only made sense!"

"Feizhi, please--" he weakly said.

I cut him off. "No, Father. You are an old fool to be so frightened! This is a gift! It has helped me--_us_--on so many occasions!" Fuming, I turned and walked towards the door. "So I have failed. That is fine--I do not need this training anymore!" I yell. Never before had I shown my father such disrespect. It almost hurt... However, he had taken things too far.

_slam!_

After hastily making my way out of his room and slamming the door I threw the main dojo door open, left it wide open, and ran toward the forest. I intended on proving I was better than my father thought.

Stupid old man!

**!-C- -O- -M- -P- -O- -S-!  
!-M- -E- -N- -T- -I- -S-!**

Twenty minutes later I was deep in the forest near our village. I twirled around gracefully, slashing the air with my dual katanas--my preferred weapons. A traveling warrior once told me I needed weapons as sharp as my tongue and recommended them to me. I did not know what his saying meant right away, but his advice was good in the end.

"Focus my Chi..." I whispered. My bare feet do a quick twist, crunching the leaves beneath me and twirling my body around. "And strike!" I add, thrusting the tip of my sword into one of the many trees in this area of the forest. My Chi traveled out of my hands and through my sword--a fairly advanced technique--and exploded right into the tree.

_crnch!_

The tree shook with a tremendous force. Loose colorful leaves fell all around me and pieces of bark exploded in a jagged circle around the tip of my blade. Wasting no time I leaped back and sliced the air around me. I made an attempt to hit every leaf I saw. I even speared a few with my katanas. As the last life slowly drifted to the ground, I looked around at my progress.

"Hmph, not good enough," I muttered as I brushed a strand of purple hair out of my eyes.

_fwish!_

I kicked up a pile of leaves and tried again.

"Relax...and react!" I grunted mid-swing. Moments later all the leaves were back on the ground, and again I was disappointed in how many I had hit. I stabbed my katanas into the ground and then closed my eyes. I could do better...

Concentrating as deeply as I possibly could in my frustration, I slammed my hands on the ground.

_fwomsh!_

All the leaves on the ground shot up in the air. I swiftly grabbed my swords and continued my training.

An hour later I grew thirsty and decided to take a break from my practice. I made a point to work on my accuracy when I got back rather than my reflexes. I could react fast enough, but I was not as accurate as I wished to be.

_psh chsh fsh sh--_

Hauling an empty clay jug, the leaves crunched satisfyingly under my feet as I trekked through the forest searching for a nearby stream I knew of. The sun shone brightly through the foliage of the trees and birds sang off in the distance. I cracked a smile as I passed by a small flowerbed. It was all so beautiful... The forest had magically whisked my anger away just from a simple hike to a stream. I was still not happy, yet I knew there was no reason in being mad then and there. Nothing there would try to upset me further.

_wsssshhhh--_

Soon I heard the sound of water splashing lightly against rocks. My smile widened just a bit, and it was then I had realized just how thirsty I was. I dropped my swords where I stood and ran to the water with the jug in my hand. I slowed to a jog as I got closer, then stopped at the edge of the surprisingly wide creek. Kneeling down, I shoved the container into the stream and then pulled it up full of cold, clear water. I felt like it was going to be the best tasting water ever.

_splsshh!_

Without warning I was pushed into the shallow stream. Surprised and irritated, I assumed it was someone playing a mean joke on me. However, before I could climb to my feet and scold whoever it was, I was shoved into the water again with my face down. I struggled to pull myself out, but my unknown assailant pinned me from above, thrusting my body and face deeper into the cold water until I was pressed against the rocks and mud. My legs flailed helplessly above water as I tried to kick my attacker off of me, but he was too strong.

My body twisted with a fierceness I had not known to be within me. The thoughts of me drowning filled my head as my lungs started to burn. Panic overwhelmed my entire being. I desired so badly to scream!

A few seconds later, I felt something clamp down on my neck and impale my skin. My resistance to screaming was not enough, and I opened my mouth, only to inhale a mouthful of water. My neck burned as I felt what I assumed were fangs sink deep into my skin. My body was completely still as my muscles locked from the amount of pain I was experiencing, and I was suffocating. I was _drowning_.

A distant feeling overcame me as I realized my attacker was wrapping something around my body. It felt rough, almost as if someone was scraping barbs across my skin. My mind was overflowing with thoughts, images, and feelings as my arms were pinned to my side. I felt myself start to lose consciousness. Pain, frustration, confusion...it was all there as I began to fade out.

_--blsshh!_

My head broke through the surface of the stream. It was as much a surprise to me as the initial attack, and I had no idea what was going on. My entire body ached, and my eyes would not focus. It took me a moment to realize I was being dragged across the thick grass.

My first thought was that someone had come to help me; that the nightmare was over. That it had been an accident, or a joke like I thought at first. But then the fangs pressed deeper as a reminder. It hurt so much, I began to think my head was being cut off.

My body involuntarily coughed up water, trying desperately to get air. I could not pick one thing to focus on as so much was happening at once. I wanted so badly for it to end! Images of my death flashed through my head. I was not ready to die! Not like this!

With that determination in mind, I forced myself to calm down for just a few seconds. That is all I would need...just a few seconds. I ignored the pain as much as I possibly could and focused on my Chi. I could not move my arms much at all, but I managed to maneuver my hands to point at whatever was wrapped around my waist and exerted my Chi with as much force as I could manage.

_Fwooom--**screeeee!**_

The creature shrieked loudly against my neck as I felt both of us go flying through the air.

_--wump!_

And then my body collapsed on the ground. The fangs slid out of my neck, and my head soon followed the rest of my body. Whatever had been holding me released me onto the warm grass of the forest. It was over... I would have felt relief had I not been in such a daze.

With shaky hands I reached out and gripped the grass tightly, pushing myself up onto my knees. As my eyes blurred in and out of focus, I turned my head to look at where the attacker should have been, but all I saw was something that looked like a purple spider limping into the dark depths of the forest.

I reached back and rubbed my neck, wincing in pain as I barely touched it. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at it, seeing blood that had collected on it, as well as small specks of a purple liquid. Cold and eager to get out of there, I stood up hastily and tried to run to my swords. Before I could reach them my disorientation caught up with me and I became light-headed. My eyesight blurred and I felt my stomach churn as blackness filled my vision. I could hardly feel the impact as I landed on the ground.

**!-L- -D- -I- -D- -Y- -O-!  
!-U- -K- -N- -O- -W- -?-!**

That is all that I can remember...

I open my eyes, having finished running over it again for the third time in my head. Is that how it had happened? It all feels like it was simply a dream, but a sharp pain in my neck quickly reminds me otherwise. I reach a hand back and gently touch my wound--which has ceased bleeding--and recount the events following my strange attack.

Whatever had assaulted me rendered me unconscious for half a day. I woke up covered in dirt and my blood, and slowly made my way home as darkness fell. I had made it home long before my Father and cleaned myself up. There was no problem in deciding that I would not tell him what happened to me--nothing good will come from it. I know he will immediately ban me from entering the forest again, which will put an end to my favorite place to train privately.

Sighing, I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Exhaustion continues to plague my body mercilessly. Even more annoying is my neck, which throbs and twitches sporadically. Curse me for dropping my guard like that... I should have remembered monsters are more frequent lately...

Still...something even deeper disturbs me.

_crrrk!_

I push my chair away from my desk and stand up, then walk slowly to my sleeping mat. Why did my Adept gifts not warn me of the attack? Do my foresight abilities only react to important, life-threatening events? Was that not important enough to warrant the use of my visions?

That _must_ be it. If that is true, then this is nothing I need to worry about. In time it will heal and I will recover. I blow out the candle on the floor next to my mat and lay down. I try desperately to sleep, but gradually my thoughts return to the earlier events of the day.

Father... Stubborn old man. With my abilities, I am better than any person in his class! I shiver slightly and pull a blanket up to my shoulders. He used to be so kind, yet lately...he seems to be a different kind of man; one who never can agree with me. Am I wrong so often? Do I truly not deserve to advance? I bury my face into my pillow.

As time passes, I feel myself begin to drift off to sleep. There is no sound to be heard in the house except for my light breathing. Father disappears for half of the night sometimes, so it is no surprise to me that he is not home. More time passes, and I finally begin to feel my consciousness leave me.

The dull ache in my neck suddenly turns into a sharp pain and wakes me up completely. It hurts so much! I sit up straight and clasp my hand around the back of my neck, squeezing it tightly and clenching my teeth. It is too much! I throw my body against my mat, trying hard to get through the agony without screaming.

As soon as I feel like I can no longer take it, it ceases as quickly as it started. Thank goodness... I inhale deeply and move my hand away from my neck. Taking care not to make it flare up again, I gradually sit up. Once I am certain there are no more sharp pains I climb to my feet and head to the kitchen. Why is the pain not consistent? It is very frustrating... Maybe some food will help me feel better. I _am_ a little hungry, even though I just ate not so long ago.

I walk downstairs, just now realizing how dizzy I really am. My arm bumps against a wall as I turn into the kitchen. Is it exhaustion? Or am I truly sick?

Before I let those thoughts take my full attention, I check our food pantry. Nothing looks appetizing...

It is not fair. What a cruel, _ugly_ day.

**!-D- -E- -A- -T- -H-!  
!-G- -O- -D- -S-!**

_Bing!_

I squirm around, but my body refuses to move when I want it. Bright colors flash everywhere. I look around in an attempt to figure out where I am...but I only see myself in a rectangular box. What's going on? I look straight up... Faces...teenage faces looking down on me. It is then that I notice the strings running from their hands to my limbs. They prompt my actions, which terrifies me. I am being controlled!

_beepeepeepeepeepeep_

Even my lips move on their own! I can not stand it any longer...!

_Click!_

All goes black. My world is gone... Gone until the people decide to return to it.

"Ahh!"

My eyes snap open. I roll over off of my mat and pant heavily while sweat runs down my face. What _was_ that nightmare? It was so bizarre...

I close my eyes and force myself to breathe deeply. Calm down... Focus... I should not let a nightmare get to me.

I stand up shakily and head downstairs. Ugh... For some reason I am starving, even though I had a fairly large snack in the middle of the night. I hold my stomach and make my way to the kitchen. I still feel dizzy, so I use whatever I can for support along the way.

On my way I peek into my Father's room. Gone. He must have left before I woke up. Good...I was not looking forward to talking to him quite so soon, especially with a pounding head pain.

I eat a large meal and promptly leave the house. Fresh air might help me... I hope.

I walk around for a while in an attempt to clear my head and get over the slight dizziness. Sighing in frustration, I realize it is not doing me any good. Stupid, stupid, stupid dizziness. Just go away!

"Heyyyyyy! Feizhi!" I hear someone shout behind me. I turn and see Hsu running toward me.

"Oh. Hello Hsu," I reply, greeting him with a small, forced smile.

Hsu stops in front of me and bows. "How is our Princess doing today?" he asks, grinning from ear-to-ear.

I roll my eyes at him. That is his way of joking with me. I am not royalty, but since I am Master Feh's daughter I am often mistaken as a princess by nave travelers. I hate it, because when they learn I am not a princess they ignore me from that point on.

I push Hsu. "What do you want?"

He tries to conceal his smile and gives a fake, exaggerated gasp. "That is not very lady-like, Your Highness!"

My glare shuts his mouth. Hsu is my closest friend, so he can usually get away with teasing me for longer than most. I will not have any of it today, though!

"Aw, I am sorry. Is something wrong, Feizhi?" he asks with genuine concern in his voice.

Should I tell him? I do not think it will help... He will only worry too much, and there is nothing he can do to help.

"I have a headache. It is nothing serious," I decide to say.

To my surprise, he grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the road. "Come along then. I will take you to see the Healer."

"Hsu, I do not think that--" I start to say, but he cuts me off with his hand.

"_Shush!_ It is a Knight's duty to make sure the Princess is in good health!" he says in his best manly voice. "We are going to the Healer. You say it is not serious, but sometimes the worst diseases have only mild symptoms!"

I sigh loudly, intending on him hearing it. Stubborn Hsu. I should kick him. "I am fine, Hsu. Really."

At that moment my dizziness throws me sideways. I try to catch myself, but I only succeed in stepping awkwardly forward. Hsu's grip tightens and he grabs me before I can fall on my face. He pulls me to my feet and holds me steady as I silently curse the timing of that.

"Feizhi!" he gasps--for real this time. "What is wrong with your neck?!"

Realizing I did not cover up my wound, I reach back to touch it. Immediately I regret doing so as the pain in my head increases.

"It...is nothing, Hsu," I stutter out through the pain.

That was not convincing at all. I should have covered the marks. I am so careless!

"Fine," he says loudly, letting go of my arm. I look at him in surprise. He believes it?

I quickly realize he does not. He slings his arms around my waist and lifts me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "You do not want to tell me. That is okay. But you are going to the healer Feizhi, and I am going to take you there so you do not hurt yourself on the way."

"_Hsu!_ Put me down!" I yell, thrashing about. I start to regret it as the dizziness returns and my body immediately collapses in exhaustion from the thrashing.

"I am afraid I can not do that, Your Highness," he says with his false manly voice. "A Knight must do what a Knight must do!"

"Ohhh, _fine_," I say in defeat. I am too tired to argue, so I hang limply on his shoulder as he carries me to the Healer's building.

**!-O- -N- -L- -Y- -E- -A -T!  
!-A- -P- -P- -L- -E- -S-!**

"Oh my," the Healer says as he looks over my wound. "How odd. Very odd."

"What is?" I ask loudly. I grow increasingly agitated as the Healer looks over me. Twenty minutes have already passed and he just keeps looking at me. When is he going to tell me what is wrong?

"This is unique. Very unique," he says after pondering how to answer.

I asked Hsu to stand outside before we began, but I almost wish he had stayed. I am not comfortable at all.

The Healer prods my neck gently with his fingers and continues with his tedious observation. Each time he pokes me, a jolt of pain shoots through my body.

"Please, can you hurry?" I ask pleadingly. His voice is so loud... I hate it.

He looks me directly in the eyes. "Young Feizhi, you and I both know this did not happen how you said. One does not fall out of a tree and end up with an injury such as this," he said sternly. "From the looks of it, I would guess some sort of animal bit you. Possibly venomous, however it is hard to tell. A bite like this could cause a headache on its own."

I should have thought up a better story...

"I do not even need you to tell me what happened. A good Healer can figure these things out, yes. This particular wound though... It looks bad. Very bad."

I cross my arms and look away from him. "Then heal it."

"Ah ha! You presume much!" he replies. Grabbing my shoulders, he spins me around on the table and lays me flat on my stomach. "How do we know I can cure this, hmm? I still do not know what it is."

"Hey!" I exclaim, struggling. My head starts throbbing even more. "You could _ask_ me to lay down, you stupid old man!"

The Healer shrugs me off. "Yes, yes. Now hush. You are moving too much. I must study this closely... Very closely..."

"And stop repeating yourself!" I yell. "It is making my headache worse!" This is ridiculous.

Ignoring my request, the Healer continues to look at my wound. "The skin around the bite...is it rotting? Hmmm. Necrosis would be very painful for you, but you merely complain of the headache." He puts his fist under his chin and thinks hard for a second. "This wound does not make sense to me at all. It is strange... Very strange."

I push myself up into a sitting position. "If you can not figure it out, then I will leave," I say angrily. "I knew this would be a waste of time!"

"W..._Wait!_" the Healer shouts as I am about to leave the room. "If it is poison, you must have it treated!"

He grabs my arm to stop me. For some reason it shoots a wave of pain up my body.

"Aaagh!" I scream. Out of both rage and agony I spin around with my hand in a fist, ready to punch him in the face.

I stop myself just before I hit him. The look on his face...his eyes wide and frightened. What am I thinking? I was about to hit our Healer... What has come over me?

He releases my arm and takes a few steps back. Looking directly into my eyes again, he says, "Very well then, Feizhi. If you change your mind, I will be here. Please reconsider once you have calmed down."

Unable to speak, I turn on my heels and run out of the room. How embarrassing! I almost lost control...

"How did it go?" Hsu asks as I run past him. "Hey--wait, Feizhi!"

I ignore him and keep on running. Before long I feel my exhaustion hit me again, and I start to stumble. My whole body aches...it makes me want to cry. Even my eyes hurt from the sunlight. And the rage I felt... I am not one to hold my tongue, but to attack an old man? Someone who just wanted to help me, too... That is unlike me.

"_Feizhi!_" shouts Hsu from behind me. I start to run faster. Can he not see I do not want him following me? I want to be left alone!

Suddenly my vision fills with white spots and all energy leaves my body. I fall down, hitting the ground hard.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump--_

My head keeps pounding and throbbing, urgh... No... Footsteps. Each painful sensation is as if someone is banging my eardrums. And to make things worse, it keeps getting louder and harder! Someone approaching... I squirm around on the ground, groaning in frustration and pain, shutting my eyes tightly to keep the light out.

_Skshhhh!_

Hsu skids to a stop next to me. It sounds like somebody tears a piece of paper right next to my ear. "FEIZHI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Hsu asks with a worried tone of voice as he rolls me over onto my back. His voice makes my head throb with each word. Why is he being so loud?!

I try to speak. I try to tell him to go away...but finding it hard to do so, I simply push him away with my hands. Go away, please... It hurts...

"ANSWER ME FEIZHI! WHAT'S WRONG?"

I turn away from Hsu and cover my ears with my hands. Either he is yelling at the top of his lungs, or something is wrong with my hearing. It is as if he is reaching right into my ears and ripping my eardrums apart.

"_FEIZHI, SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE!_" he exclaims. I sit up in an attempt to get away. Instead, I start to throw up all over the ground in front of me.

When I finish throwing up, I get up and stumble away from the mess, falling down again on the way.

"OH! FEIZHI..." Hsu says. He still sounds like he is shouting to me. I cover my ears. "PLEASE, WE MUST GET YOU BACK TO THE HEALER..." he pleads.

I start to scream. Why? Why does he yell? Why is everything so loud? It hurts me. My head pulses in torment with every word!

"F...FEIZHI?"

I need to get away from Hsu; I need to be alone!

He reaches over and touches my arm, sending pain all over my body. "WHAT IS WRONG, PRINCESS?"

My head boils. The next thing I comprehend is me on Hsu, thrashing about uncontrollably and sobbing. "_Leave me alone! Leave me alone!_" I scream while swinging my fists at his face. "_Stop it! Leave me alone!_"

_Crunch!_

Suddenly I feel something break beneath my fist. I calm down enough to see blood running from Hsu's nose. His wide eyes stare at me in horror as my tears fall on his chest.

Oh no...!

"I...Hsu..." I wince in pain as I try to speak. "I am sorry," I whisper, still crying hard. I stumble to my feet and run away from him.

I hear his voice shouting after me. Begging me to stop. "PLEASE FEIZHI, COME BACK!"

I tune him out and run all the way home.

_WHAMM!_

I slam the door behind me. The sound makes my head reel. When I recover I lock it, then run up to my room and collapse on my mat.

The tears flow freely from my eyes as I cry into my cushion. Everything hurts... My entire body aches. Sounds make my head pound more and more each time. It hurts to have my eyes open.  
I never had so little control over myself... It scares me. I continue crying, losing myself to my thoughts. Lost... I am completely lost. I had never hurt Hsu before.

Wiping the tears from my face, I gradually stand up. I suddenly feel an unbearable urge to eat something. I clean my face with my sleeve and then slowly make my way downstairs.

Thinking of food at a time like this... I am despicable. How can I ever face Hsu again?

After eating quite possibly the largest meal I have ever had, I return to my room. I feel safe here... There are no extra noises, the light is not blinding. I can curl up on my mat and sleep all this pain away...

I pass my desk on my way. My eyes catch a glimpse of folded pieces of paper sitting on my chair that I did not notice before. I grab and unfold them to find out what they are.

I immediately recognize Father's handwriting...

_My dearest Daughter,_

I must apologize sincerely for how I presented my thoughts to you about your  
abilities. You are right in your assumptions about why I held you back.  
However, I must explain further. I do not expect you will let me speak to you for  
a while, so I hope this will suffice for now.

Do you remember the day you decided to become a student of mine? It  
seems so long ago to me. It is hard to imagine you as anything but a strong  
warrior. It was on that day that Hsu got gravely injured fighting off those bandits  
from his home. He had already been my student for a while, but it was not  
enough. As I explained what happened to him, you told me that you wanted to  
train too. You wanted to be able to protect him since he is your best friend.

I was so proud of you that day, Feizhi. I warned you how hard the path would  
be; how much you would have to train. You simply stared me down and told me  
that you would do anything to protect him, no matter how hard the path  
would be. I believed you and took you in as my student.

To this day I believe you, and I must stress how important that is. I believe you  
want to protect Hsu. I believe you want to be a strong warrior. I believe you will  
become one of the greatest that I have ever had the pleasure of teaching.

However... There is the matter of abilities. I originally and prematurely thought  
they were mere coincidences. I should have known they were true. And it is an  
incredible ability to see the future. It has helped us, you are correct in that. But  
Daughter...you put too much stock in it. I do not think you realize this, but you have  
fallen far behind your classmates. You have so much potential, but it is being wasted  
because you rely so much on your ability to see danger before it happens.

What will happen if the ability goes away, or fails you? I fear for the worst...and  
that is why this ability must remain a bonus, not a primary skill. I only wish to  
protect you Feizhi. It is a dangerous world out there. I used to be able to  
protect you all the time, but I must acknowledge that you are at the age where  
you will do what you want no matter what I say.

I used to make you little good luck charms when you were young. I have made  
you one more and placed it under your cushion for you. I can not force  
you down any paths anymore; I can only attempt to guide you. It is my  
wish that you follow my advice as your teacher and father. But what you  
choose to do is your choice, and I will respect your choices as you  
blossom into a strong adult. No matter what choice you make in life,  
however, I hope you will carry the charm with you and remember that I  
have only wished the best for you, and that I will always be here for you.

My Daughter... I love you very much, and you will always be my strong little girl.  
I am sorry for upsetting you. 

**!-N- -O- -N- -C- -O- -M- -P- -O- -S-!  
!-M- -E- -N- -T- -I- -S-!**

I grip the charm tightly. The first thing I did was make a necklace out of it, so I can keep it with me.

My head hurts...but I have to find Father...

"Do...do you know where Master Feh is?" I ask weakly to the first person I see as I leave my house.

"**NO, SORRY,**" his voice shouts in my head. I gasp in pain and grip my forehead, shutting my eyes tightly.

"**HEY, ARE YOU OKAY?**"

I ignore him and walk away. I keep my eyes shut tightly. White spots pop in front of my eyes every few seconds. I feel like I am going blind.

This is horrible...

I hear voices everywhere. It...it seems like I hear them all. Everyone's. Except one.

To make sure I do not run into anything, I force my eyes open. Luck is on my side as I see a classmate. He will probably know...

"Shin...do you know w-where my father isss?" I ask in a voice barely above a whisper. I notice my voice slurred at the end...

"**I DO NOT, FEIZHI. I AM LOOKING FOR HIM AS WELL. I NEED TO KNOW--**"

I quickly run past Shin. "Sorr...y," I mutter as I stumble past him. "Tell me later..."

My feet feel heavy... Sweat starts to run down my cheeks. I can not stop, though... I need to find Father. I need his help...

He was right. He is always right. I need him to help take my pain away...

And Hsu. Poor Hsu... I only want to protect him. I am a horrible person for attacking him.

That was what my training was for... And I...

A wave of nausea washes over me.

_WUMP!_

I fall over onto the grass. I hear a few people gasp...

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP--_

Some run up to me...

Then it hits me. A vision. It is clear as day. After having blurry and painful eyesight for a day, it is shocking to see so clearly.

I embrace it. In the vision my Father is hugging me tightly to his chest.

We are in the forest... At the creek where I was attacked. It brings tears to my eyes to see him hugging me like that. I have not done that in so long...

As suddenly as it had started, it stops. Reality pulls me back in.

"**_IS SHE OKAY?_**"

"**_I AM NOT SURE... FEIZHI?_**"

The voices make my body pulse with each word. Somebody touches my shoulder.

I scream in agony. "S-stop! Do not touch me!"

I look up and barely make out a few astonished faces staring at me.

"**_FEIZHI, DEAR, YOU LOOK SO PALE..._**"

The pain is too much! I scream and crawl away. This makes them murmur and talk more... I have to get away! I stand up and start to run.

The forest... I have to get to the forest.

Father, please be there. I need you...

_**CRNCH PSH CSH!**_

The leaves hurt my ears. I cover them.

I am quickly disoriented. Every tree is the same in my blurry vision...

Which way do I go? My legs shake as I stand still and attempt to figure it out.

A wave of pain hits me again. Without warning, I fall over and throw up. Red splashes all over the leaves in front of me.

Blood...

I start sobbing uncontrollably. Why? _Why are so many bad things happening to me?_

I scream in frustration and start running again.

**_--CNCH-MNCH-FSH-CRSH--!_**

The crunching leaves send shockwaves into my body.

Faster and faster I run. I let my feet choose where I go.

The trees... They are chasing me--monsters craving me!

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_" I yell out loud.

Something stabs me. I scream and reach for my stomach where it penetrated me.

No...nothing there. But it hurts!

Father, it hurts...!

I keep running until I trip and fall. The leaves crunch under me loudly. I gag and cough up more blood.

Father...

I let out a loud wail. Am I going to die?

_**WSSSSHHHHHHH--!!**_

The sound of water fills my senses. The creek!

I roll over and lift my head. Through the monster trees. I see it!

My legs shake as I try to stand up. They collapse beneath me. Not now--work, please!

I throw my body forward and begin to crawl. Crying loudly, I pull myself through the leaves toward the creek.

Thirty feet... Twenty...

The pain. Father, the pain... My fingers feel as if they are snapping. Breaking in half.

The ground is eating me...!

The leaves--each sound rips me apart!

My body is on fire...

Ten feet. Grass.

My skin. The grass wants to tear it off. _No!_

Five.

My fingers dig into the mud, and then the water. I collapse.

I breathe heavily and close my eyes. I can rest here...

Three minutes pass.

Five minutes.

I drift... In and out.

Awake and slumber..

The water wakes me again.

Time? How long has it been?

My hand is cold.

Numb.

My arm, too...

Father... Are you coming?

**_SCREEEEE!_**

A monster?!

Father, please, save me!

_Save me!!!_

"_Feizhi..._"

My eyes snap open.

"Father?" I whisper.

I look up and see a blurred figure staring down at me. Comforting. Warm. Father!!

It _must_ be!

"_Welcome back, my Daughter._"

I grip the charm around my neck. His voice...does not hurt.

My face tightens. Tears want to come out.

"Fa...Father..."

"_Shhh... Daddy is here._"

He leans down and embraces me. My tears flow out.

I am so small in his arms...

I nuzzle against him.

His head rests against mine.

_**SPCH!**_

Something impales my neck. Warmth fills my body. He takes all the pain away.

Tighter. He hugs me tighter. But there is no pain. I feel nothing.

"Daddy...I am sorry."

He holds me even tighter.

_**CRRRNNNCH!**_

Something, somewhere, breaks.

"_You are forgiven, my little girl._"

His warm voice soothes me....

**_SCRRRP--SPLSH!_**

I feel vague tearing sensations, but nothing more. I am...relaxed.

"_I love you, Feizhi._"

I try to hug him back, but I do not feel my arms anymore.

I burrow my head against him.

More ripping sensations. At my neck.

I see the charm fall to the ground.

The chain is broken.

I start to lose consciousness.

S...sleepy...

Not yet... One more thing...to say.

My eyes close.

"I love you too, Daddy... I will...a-always be...your little...gi..."

_**SSSSCRRRRNCH!**_

_Blackness._

* * *

  
**End:**_ DADDY'S little GIRL_  


* * *


End file.
